Relief
by AcceberRider
Summary: Zexion has been with his boyfriend for two months, but has yet to be impressed. Demyx, being so stressed all the time, has lost sight of the true fun in a relationship. Zexion plans to change this one way or another... CONTAIS YOAI. LEMON. ZEMYX.


**For some reason this author's note did not come out the first time... I think. So anyway, I rambled a lot in the last one I wrote up, but I'm just going to get out with it now. **

**Warning: THIS is a LEMON. Little children, I am not responsible for your loss of innocence if you choose to read. I'm not sure if I did this well or not, seeing as I have NEVER written anything like this before.**

**This story was requested by Dream Me Asleep. I hope it's pleasing after the stress I went through to get this out. It seriously took me two weeks just because I could not write it a first... xD I will also be dedicating this to Burning-x-Innocence, who conspired with the former to get me to write this. xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleah blah, do not own, wish I did, know the drill...**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Relief**

He'd been rather stressed lately.

It was nearing the two-month mark since we'd been together. In all that time, all sixty-two long days, we'd never actually...done anything. For someone like me, someone who was naturally flirtatious, it was... infuriating to say the least.

Now don't get the wrong impression. I'm not what you'd call a "player", or a "whore" even, but it is in my nature to be sensually and _sexually_ active in this way. After all, I am an Incubus. I literally live off of this stuff. That being said, the fact that I'd gone a whole _two. months. _without any form of relief, left me more than a little stressed myself.

"Demyx," I said as he tapped away furiously on his computer beside me.

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored." I don't usually complain, no. I never complain... about anything. I absolutely despise the act of going on and on about your own woes to someone who most likely couldn't care less. I hate it. However, in this situation, I believed it was the only option left to draw his attention.

"Then go play."

Go play. Yes, of course Demyx would think that the perfectly logical way to relieve yourself of boredom would simply be... to go play. I sighed and let my head fall back against the cushion behind me. We'd literally been sitting on the sofa, in front of a buzzing television, as the usually abhorred, but suddenly tempting sunlight streamed in the windows behind us, for three hours now. Three hours that I'd sat there, just trying to be close to him, listening to the incessant clacking of fingers hitting keys.

I thought about all the more productive things those fingers could be doing and nearly moaned despite myself. How long was he going to make me wait? Did he even realize it? Hell, how could he not realize it when I was constantly touching him, teasing him, doing just about everything humanely possible to arouse him... It couldn't possibly be... he wasn't... straight!

No. I was sure that wasn't the case. I was actually very positive. It was all that stupid album's fault. Yes, I had stooped so far into my sexual withdrawal that I was even starting to blame it on inanimate, nearly imaginary objects. How long had it been that the musician had been trying to publish his album? How long had those goddamn record companies been putting it off and in turn, putting off my own personal life? Ah yes... two. months.

More than anything, more than the disappointment and the impatience, more than the general feel of neglect... I was offended. How, **how** could someone in his right mind pass **this** up? And by this... I meant me, and everything I could offer. I was not a vain person. I knew my flaws just as well as any other, but they were, admittedly, few and far between.

Do not misunderstand. As I said before, I was not ordinary, in the sense that I wasn't even really human. I was a veritable creature made only for the purpose of seducing and having partners, people, toys... It was only natural that I looked the part. Demyx on the other hand...

I had to admit, for a human he was about as perfect as they come. He was toned, tanned; his eyes sparkled like the seven seas and his hair was unnaturally silky and cool, like water..., despite all the gel he used in it. That was always something I could never figure out. He was more than just a toy, something to relieve my need and toss aside. He was...

Mine. He was mine and I made that clear on our first 'date'. I remembered the feel of his heart, how it had gradually beat faster and faster, pounding on the back of his ribs. I remembered the small gasp he'd accidentally let slip when I'd flicked my tongue inside his ear and slid my hand down his smooth stomach.

Our first kiss. I'd taken over. Usually I preferred not to be the dominant one, but he'd been so self-conscious, so shy. I'd pressed up against him suggestively as I moved past, swaying to the beat of the music that had been blasting from the speakers in the club. I'd given him a seductive smile, the lights playing off of my features in just the right way. The next time I'd passed him by, he turned as if to follow me and I pressed him against the wall in a flash.

I probed and encouraged, but it took longer than I'd expected to gain access. Once he'd finally parted his lips and granted me permission, I'd wasted no time in getting in there good. Soon he retaliated and it'd been a battle for dominance, which was fine by me. I like a man who can dance my tune.

When he drew back I began to let my hand travel. He liked that. We'd whispered in each other's ears, learned names. That was all I needed him to know, so he could call mine out when I pleasured him. I figured if I played it right, by the end of it, he'd return the favour.

No such thing happened, as you'll realize. Our 'dance' had been cut short as a crowd of people walked in and he waved to them enthusiastically. After a few more sweet kisses, he'd left me. To tell you the truth I was more than a bit miffed, but was slightly shocked when I'd found a folded slip of paper sticking out of my belt. His phone number.

From there things got stranger. When I actually did call him (I'd debated for several days whether or not I should) he'd happily invited me out to dinner. I thought this would be my chance for sure, but once again, I'd been left wanting.

You know when you want something? Something unattainable. That is what Demyx became to me. A constant conquest. Sometimes I wondered if he was just stringing me along, having his own fun with me, but I doubted it. He was really just a good guy. There would be nights when, after much touching, kissing, some other dirty little things, I'd honestly go home and pout. Actually pout. With my lip jutted out in that disgusting way as well.

Never speak of that to anyone.

I could have had so many in the time that I've spent pursuing Demyx, but somehow, along the way, I'd fallen in love with him. I had no idea just how this had happened. I'd thought the complex emotion to be impossible for someone like myself. I'd been very wrong.

So now, two months later, I was sitting here beside him, in his home, alone, on his couch, practically in his lap... watching him type.

"Hmm?" He suddenly sprang up and flew into the kitchen, the only room in the apartment with a calendar, leaving me half sprawled out on the couch, disgruntled to say the least. "Oh my God," I heard him cry out. "Tomorrow's my birthday!" He sounded nearly mortified.

"Is that... a bad thing Demyx," I asked, righting myself and smoothing out my black jeans.

"Uh, yah Zexy! It kinda is!" I grumbled silently to myself before answering.

"And why is that?"

"My mom is so going to throw a surprise party! Gah, I don't have time to be going to parties! Oh my God! I never thought I would ever..., like, **ever **say that, but it's so true!" He began to ramble. Instead of sitting there listening to him, or better yet, trying to figure how a party could be a surprise if he already knew about it, I began to form a plan.

It began with S and ended in X. I was very subtle.

I began to prepare that night. He was just slipping into bed when I reached the window. I'd told him that I was heading home for the night and he'd bade me farewell in his usual cheery, very unromantic way. Little did he know, I'd been waiting patiently just down the street, on a shadowed bench, waiting for the lights to go off.

Do not get the wrong idea. It was completely necessary.

As he settled in for the night, alone, I might add, I slid the window of his living room shut with ease and lightly made my way down the small hallway that was entrance to the kitchen, bathroom and his bedroom. The door to the latter was slightly ajar. As usual...

Now, you must understand; I am his partner. His boyfriend. It's most perfectly normal to be creeping around his house at night...Moving on...

I was able to slip into his room, escaping notice. He was somehow fast asleep already. I sighed and whispered to myself. "It's not human to be this ignorant..." I crept over to the queen sized bed where he was sprawled under the covers. One leg hung over the side, showing off his blue boxers. I moved over to where his head was upturned to the side and I leaned down.

I couldn't help but let a small smirk crawl across my face. There was no way my plan could fail. He shifted slightly, as if sensing my presence and I moved one arm around him, slowly pulling myself up until I was kneeling overtop of him. I bent forward and let my lips gently brush his long, slender neck. He moaned in his sleep and I sighed again, this time in contentment.

"You will not remain asleep for long Demyx," I informed him. I moved my face down to the very base of his throat and flicked my tongue into the hollow that rested in between his collarbones. He gasped and his eyes shot open as I trailed the wet muscle up to his cheekbone and began to kiss my way down again.

"Z-Zexion? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I nipped at his neck and brought my hand up to his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He was staring at me with a mixture of confusion and excitement. The expression made my heart leap and I felt other parts of me become excited as well. He brought one of his hands out from under the comforter and traced my lips lightly with his fingers. I kissed them and shot him a few lidded glances.

Then I drew back. I pulled myself over to the other side of the bed and I could almost hear the silent protest on his lips. As I made to crawl out I felt a hand close around my arm. _Finally..._ I smirked and let him pull me back until we were both laying on our sides, facing each other.

"Don't go," he murmured. I said nothing in return, but waited. I knew it wouldn't take long, now that I had made the first move. I am after all, quite talented at this sort of thing, for specific reasons. He took the back of my head and pulled me in until our lips were locked. He slid his smooth tongue in so fast that it nearly took my breath away and I let him explore. We were locked together and slowly his body began to move, to try and fit against mine. His arms wrapped me in their warm embrace and his legs drew mine in and around him. He started to get ambitious as one hand slid down my back and the other began to travel down my leg, pulling at it until it was up around his waist.

Finally our lips parted and he switched positions, turning us so that I was staring up at him now. "Zexion," he breathed. He took charge, doing to me what I had just done to him. His lips were moving up and down my neck and I shivered at the feel of his teeth just barley scraping me. He sucked gently at my skin in places, and harder in other spots. We'd never quite gotten this far before, yet he seemed to know all my favourite quirks. He must have actually picked up on my little hints.

"Oh," I gasped as he ran his fingers ever so lightly down my chest, into my shirt. He was pinning me down with his warm body pressing against me. His hand began pulling the fabric up. He was much too slow. I aided him, yanking it up over my head and tossing it elsewhere. I began to move my hands down to his boxers, pulling them down too. He gave a small chuckle, seeing my impatience and began to move at a faster pace as well. Soon we were both bare and exposed to the other. He took a moment to just stare.

I groaned audibly, too anxious to take a break. I felt him stiffen against me at the sound of my eagerness. Both of our lengths were hard and brushing each other. He shifted deliberately against mine and closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling. I let out a small moan to express my own enjoyment and he moved his hands down and began to stroke me. I cried out at first and began to breathe more quickly as he stroked me and then pumped me.

"Oh! Nngh, Demyx, Demyx! Yes, oh! Yes!" He was pumping faster and faster. I threw my arms around his neck, clinging to him, pressing myself as close as possible. My breath was ragged and my voice was strained with pure ecstasy. I could feel my heart beating a frantic rhythm against my chest.

He was kissing me again, not distracted at all from his other task. I felt the heat growing in my stomach, the pressure building as his hands squeezed and moved up and down, so fast. His soft lips captured mine and I moaned into his mouth. He wrung his tongue around mine again, sliding it down deeper. Just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore he put me over the edge, moving his smooth face down until he was sucking and licking the small, hard nipples on my chest.

"Ahhh!" I came all over the front of him, my muscles all tightening for a moment of pure, untainted bliss. Just the sight of me must have turned him on even more because he moaned and started whispering my name over and over. His hands came down and slid around my hips, pulling me against his erect member. I nearly purred as I felt the pleasure returning again so quickly, being ground against him with such an eager force.

"Zexion, you're so hot...," he cooed, his face tinted red with lust. As much as I yearned to repay him, to please him as he had me... It was time to put my plan into action. I sat myself up and pushed away. The look on his face was of such utter confusion that it almost made me reconsider. I pulled myself out of the bed, slightly reluctant and began searching for my clothes.

"W-where are you going? Zexion..."

"It's late," I said, not looking at the hurt expression likely to be occupying his face. "Good night Demyx." I did not look back and I was gone without another word. It may have been cruel to leave him unsatisfied after he had shown me such pleasure. It may have been downright wrong to go so far, only to pull away at the last moment, not even sharing our bodies completely with each other. It was all I had wanted...

And that is why I was going to make sure I got the very best I could get out of it. Sometimes lessons had to be learned the hard way... He'd forgive me by the time the sun had set once more.

The next day dawned brilliantly. The sun was once again at it's very brightest and I awoke feeling refreshed and excited, surprisingly. I made my way to the local coffee shop where I would meet with Demyx every morning. I half expected him not to be there, but when I walked in he was sitting in our usual spot, chatting with the waitress.

She was wishing him a happy birthday, which I echoed in a monotone, taking my seat and picking up a menu. It was one of those rare mornings when I was actually hungry, in several different ways might I add. I ordered a large plate of pancakes with my usual coffee, which made Demyx's distant expression lighten up for a moment.

We ate in silence, me picking at the pancakes that Demyx quickly devoured. By the time we were finished it had grown almost awkward. We walked back to his place in silence and we sat down to watch the morning news in the same fashion. The sunlight streaming in turned his hair gold...

His mother called at around noon, telling him that she just _had_ to see him. Obviously, this was the "surprise" party Demyx had mentioned. We put it off and ended up having the afternoon to ourselves. In this time I waited, patiently. I had to make sure my plan was falling into place. I became aware of the fact that he seemed distressed the third time I skilfully avoided his hand that searched carefully for mine. When he leaned over me to grab the remote for the television I moved as far back as possible.

After a couple of hours of his not-so-subtly hidden attempts at catching me in a kiss or even basic skin contact he began to sigh. They were familiar sighs. They were the same sighs that I had been omitting for the past two months. Once again, I felt a twinge of guilt, especially since it was his birthday, but in the end he would thank me. Of that I was sure.

I stood to go to the kitchen, my intention to brew some coffee, something I did several times a day. As I re-entered the living room I was slightly shocked to find it empty. I looked around the mostly open space and was even more surprised when Demyx did not appear anywhere. Had he gone to the bathroom? To his own room? It confused me, because I would have seen him pass the kitchen either way.

"Demyx?," I asked, speaking his name for the first time that day. I stood in the middle of the room, at a loss until a slight click reached my ear. Demyx came in from outside and caught my eye as he closed the door behind him.

"Look, I don't think I'm feeling too well," he said slowly. "Maybe you should just go home." I felt my pulse quicken and a lump rise in my throat. He was sending me away? Not that I could really blame him, but this was not how my plan was supposed to go at all.

"Demyx..."

"Just... leave Zexion. I need to rest..." He walked past me with his head down and headed towards the hallway, assuming I'd heed his words. After my careful planning and my _many_ long days of waiting, I was not going to let this go so easily. I followed him into his room and stood in his doorway, my feet planted firmly on the ground. He glanced at me with a mixture of emotions on his face that were hidden before I could identify them all.

"Zexion-

"I'm not leaving," I said stubbornly, moving over towards his bed, my arms folded across me chest. I closed my one visible eye, to avoid seeing the anger that flickered through his eyes like an awakening fire. I turned myself around to face him and sat myself down on the edge of the bed. I then opened my eye and fixed him with an expressionless gaze.

I was shocked to see the empty look behind his lashes. "I'm serious. I really can't deal with anyone today..."

"Deal?" I can't say I wasn't taken aback slightly. "What do you mean 'deal'? I'm your _boyfriend._" Suddenly a flash of impatience streaked across his features and this time it's shadow lingered.

"Well, you say that, but you really should think about it before you come out with stuff like that."

"What's that supposed to mean? You deny that we are in a relationship?"

"Oh come on Zexion! Don't act all...ignorant and offended! What about last night, huh? You can't tell me you're going to pull a stupid stunt like that and then act like I'm the one..." He let out a growl and one of his hands flew up to grasp at his hair; it was something he did when stressed. His eyes traveled across the floor, searching for something to say.

I, on the other hand was watching him, ecstatic. He was upset. He was heated. This is what I'd been waiting for, the ideal moment. He was upset because he wanted me. Self centered? No, only simple logic. If he were put off enough about the previous night that he was no longer interested in me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I wouldn't be here. Seeing him this upset reassured all of my hopes that my plan was falling into place. I smirked, making sure he did not see and began to literally... work my magic.

I released all of my essence, my power and let it soak into him, to capture him without his knowledge. It was a talent that not many possessed, and by not many, I mean only incubuses, such as myself, who were able to seduce a person just by thinking of it. I watched him carefully, my eye lidded in a way that I was looking up through my eyelashes to see him. He'd ceased his nervous fidgeting completely. His chest rose and felt in a quicker, heavier rhythm, his eyes, still holding no remorse were boring into me with an unwavering gaze. He swallowed and let a small hiss escape his tight lips.

"Demyx...are you alright?" My voice, low and drawn out seemed to have an effect on him as well, as it should have. It was laced with lust...I noticed him tense, his hands clenched and his lower body becoming obviously more excited. I leaned forward, towards him, reaching out a thin, pale hand. "Do you feel...ill?" The waves of essence flowing off of me now were thrumming like a heartbeat. It was only a matter of time...

His hand shot out and clamped around my wrist and before I knew it, I was on my back, my arms pinned over my head. Our mouths were sealed and Demyx shoved his tongue in, letting it roam around with unnecessary force. His chest lowered until he was resting his body on mine. I did not struggle; rather I let him do as he pleased. Gentle was not really my style anyway. Suddenly he pulled back, his hands still grasping my wrists, but his face now a good foot away from mine. I frowned.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Zexy! I-I never meant to..."

"Demyx," I said in a strained voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up." His face went blank for a second before he was able to comprehend that I wasn't actually mad at him. I gave him a seductive smile and, with my hands now freed, wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down on top of me again. We shifted around until we were lying on the bed lengthwise and began to get more into it. His mouth was traveling down my neck and I was stroking his smooth face, whispering his name in his ear.

"Demyx. Demyx. Demyx... Come on... Do me Demyx. Do me hard..."

"Zexion... Zexy... I thought..." He was slightly breathless already, trying to reply and taste my skin at the same time.

"Don't think. Don't..."

I slid my hands under his shirt and stroked him as he began to pull at my pants, kissing my chest, my stomach. I let out a long breath and he tugged them down, moving a hand to pull my leg up. I bit his neck, sucking gently, harder... He moaned and removed my underwear. I began to aid him, pulling at his own confining clothing. As soon as we were both freed, I began to run my hands over his erection. He hissed with pleasure and started to return the favour. We were working our way into it this time, but I was going to make it perfect.

"Wait..."

"Wai..?" There was an annoyed tone in his voice. He may have been imagining a repeat of the previous night. I grabbed his arms and slipped out from underneath him, switching our positions until he was looking up at me. I brushed my lips against his gently, reassuring him that I was not leaving again. I moved downwards, trailing sweet kisses all the way down his body. I came to his hard length finally and lowered my face...

"Awwwah..." He leaned his head back as I licked the end of it, twirling my tongue in a teasing manner. "Oh God, Zexy..." I moved up and down, brushing him ever so slightly with my teeth. I could almost feel the sensitive skin pulsing under my touch. I closed my mouth around it and sucked, evoking gasps and moans. I moved down so that it rested almost in my throat, my tongue moving around the tip and down the shaft...

"God! Oh God!" My hands were squeezing his sack, clenching and unclenching to the rhythm of my pounding heart. Finally, he could not take it anymore and with a groan and hitch of the breath that sent shivers down my spine, he came into me. I swallowed it all, not letting a drop fall. He was glistening and panting and he looked like a deity of pleasure.

"Fuck Zexion. Oh..." He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close to him. I looked into his eyes and saw the gratitude there. He shifted us around until I was in his lap, our chests up against each other's. My arms were locked around his neck and he moved a hand down to reward my neglected member.

"Mmmhhm," I moaned as he began to stroke harder and harder. I pushed myself so close to him that I could feel his heart beat as if it were my own. One hand was on my cheek as he pleasured me with the other.

"Zexy," he said softly. My eyes, which had been squeezed shut in enjoyment opened and his hand moved to touch my lips. I opened my mouth and he slid three fingers in. I knew what he was asking and I trailed my tongue all around them, coating them with my saliva. I sucked them passionately and when they were completely wet, he pulled them out and leaned back from our crushing embrace.

He lowered me gently onto my back again and I wrapped my legs around him, a smirk of anticipation on my lips. He grabbed my hip with one hand, trailing his fingers gently over my skin before grasping me tightly. With his other hand, he moved very slowly towards my entrance. "Demyx...," I whispered just as he slid the first finger in.

"Ahh!," I cried as the second entered. It was a cry of pain and pleasure. It was nothing new to me, but something was different about this time, as I'd known it would be. This was Demyx... He began to scissor and stretch me, sliding another in to make me wider. When it seemed right, he drew his fingers out and pulled me as close as possible. After watching me moan and gasp, he was completely hard again and without a moment's hesitation, he thrust into me.

"Awauuugh! Demyx!" He pulled back and thrust in deeper this time. It felt so good, but I knew he could do better.

"Harder! Do me harder!" He obliged and went in with more force. "Haaaaaah... Faster. Faster, God..." He began to pant as well as he slid in and out, coming harder, faster each time. The bed began to rock and suddenly he hit a spot and stars exploded before my eyes.

"Fuck! Yes, Demyx! Demyx!" He hit it again and again and the pressure and pleasure built and built. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Zexion!" We were both at our limits and as I came, my mouth open in a silent cry, my muscles tightened around him. I rode the orgasm like a wave of ecstasy and he let out his own cry, calling my name and following my lead, filling me up with his essence. After too short a time, it was over. We were still for a moment, both of us sitting there panting and holding each other. There were faint marks on my hips where he'd been grasping me. Likewise, the back of his neck was red from where I'd nearly torn out the fine hairs. Slowly, he lifted himself up and slid out of me. We let ourselves roll over onto our sides like the night before, just staring into each other's eyes. His hand was on my cheek and both of mine were still thrown around his neck.

"I knew it would be good," I said with a smirk. ", if I made you want it enough."

"So that's what last night was about? To make me want you more...?" He looked half as if he wanted to laugh, half disbelieving.

"It worked perfectly," I said smugly.

"That's really... self-centered." He was smiling and trying to look serious. The over all effect was quite comical. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head under his chin.

"Don't pretend it wasn't worth it." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Zexy... Let's skip my birthday party. You're way better than cake."

"Idiot," I murmured. "Happy Birthday Demyx..."

* * *

If you want to comment go ahead... If you're going to flame... I've never done this before. Leave me alone! *bawls*


End file.
